The present invention relates to a device for transferring a workpiece to be presented for working such as bending and, more particularly, to a device which transfers the workpiece from a withdrawal station to a scheduled place for the working, and after completion of the working, from the scheduled place to a collecting station.
Some transfer devices comprises a movable arm and suction cups provided on the movable arm. The arm picks up a sheet from the pile of metal sheet at the withdrawal station and carries it to a manipulator of a working machine such as a bending machine. After completion of the working, the arm receive the worked sheet and carries it to the collecting station.
In such a transfer device as described above, when transferring the workpiece, the time required for the transferring is determined by the speed of movement of the arm. Accordingly, it is limited by preformance of the arm, and if one wishes to shorten the transferring time, larger power and construction are required.